A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
The cloud platform may include one or more systems that store data regarding a customer. Additional data associated with the customer may be stored in one or more secondary systems, which may be a part of the cloud platform, or outside of the cloud platform. In some cases, a user attempting to access customer data stored in multiple different systems may experience difficulty due to differing network credentials, permissions, or data formats between the systems. In such cases, the user may be unable to access some of the customer data, or may have to manually log into and out of multiple different systems to access all the relevant customer data.